


Soak My Lungs（中文翻译）

by kiwi_plum



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bucky Barnes, Soul Bond, Withdrawal, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwi_plum/pseuds/kiwi_plum
Summary: 背负承重过去的巴基经历戒断，拒绝史蒂夫接近。史蒂夫频繁出任务受伤，最终巴基克服内心障碍，陪史蒂夫渡过难关。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soak My Lungs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751603) by [Jibbly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jibbly/pseuds/Jibbly). 



Steve一脸苦楚地看着Bucky冲进洗手间，他自首后差不多已经吐了不下一百次。

Natasha在那间屋子里陪同他，手打着圈在他的后背安抚，同时在他耳边轻声说着什么，听起来像是俄语。来这里之后，她是唯一一个被这个Omega允许陪在身边的人，Steve不禁为此感到受伤。棕发的年轻人在进观察室（也是他的房间）前曾看了他一眼，给了他一个不和善的警示。他身上散发出的信息素有效地让金发Alpha意识到自己的存在不被欢迎。

诚然，这并不能阻止Steve透过镜头观察房间里的一举一动。他，与他一道的有Tony，Bruce，Natasha，他们是少数几个被允许接近这里的人。

Bruce每每看到Bucky在盥洗池边把胃里的东西全部清空都忍不住皱眉。

“他的身体正在经历戒断反应，我们给他的那些治疗都没有见效。”Bruce摘下眼镜，捏了捏鼻梁。“如果硬要说有什么不同，那就是这些都让他的状况更糟糕了。”

Tony身体后仰靠进椅背，双臂在胸前交叉。“好吧，谁知道他们给他用的都是些什么操蛋的药，而且考虑到你身上血清的功能”他看了眼Steve。“他的那个绝对也是不容小觑的。”

Bruce将Bucky的血检报告移到显示屏上，眉头蹙起。“就目前看来，大多数的成分是为了保证他服从和温驯。但现在仍有大量的抑制剂在他的血液循环里。”

“他几乎被用药过量了，可怜的家伙。”Tony咒骂着，这些摆在眼前的事实逼得Steve咬紧牙关。

“那么，如果所有的治疗都没有效，下一步怎么办？”Steve尽量不让沮丧情绪反映在自己的声音里，他不想让屋子里另外两个Beta感到不适。“等待直到他的身体把最后一点残留清出去？”

Bruce给了他一个遗憾的眼神。“简而言之，是的。”

Bucky的血检报告被调到最小化，屏幕上重新出现房间的实时录像。

“尽量不要刺激他让一切变得更糟。”Tony意有所指地看向Steve，金发男人没有回应。

Bruce来到他身边，一只手安慰般放在他的肩上。Steve转向矮一点的男人。“Natasha会一直照顾他，如果发生了任何事我们都会第一时间让你知道，可以吗？”

Steve胡乱在脸上抹了一把，Bucky现在的身体状况给他带来的压力和Omega不愿意接近他的现实快要将他逼疯。他捡起地上的盾牌，别在背后，朝门的方向去了。

“他能熬过去的，Steve。”Bruce又追加了一句，他柔和的声音回荡在房间里。Tony严肃的语调紧随其后。“并且他会经历一场地狱式的热潮。”

Steve没有再回头，没有放慢步伐。

 

他的双手紧扣在便器边缘，他的力气太大，金属手指几乎将边缘捏碎。

冷水溅在他的后颈，他喘着气直到下一波呕吐感袭来。身子猛地向前倾，胆汁从体内排出时难忍的烧灼，胃已经承受不住更多的折磨。

“深呼吸（俄文）”Natasha温柔地将碎发拂到脸颊旁。

她的味道极为熟悉，将他的记忆带回严酷的天气和更加残酷苛刻的训练。那时候的她还只是个少女，现在已经是成年人。作为一个Alpha她不再需要一个像自己这样的Omega。

但她就在这儿，在他现在这般让人难堪的境况下照顾他。她曾经那个残暴的导师，现在却像是一片抖落飘零的树叶，无能为力，只能任由胃里一再被清空。

尽管不堪，他也宁愿她见到自己现在这样子，而不是他的另一面。

\-------------------

_他从上衣口袋里掏出钥匙，刚要插进公寓大门的锁孔时注意到门虚掩着。_

_他的盾牌留在楼下Sam的车里，毕竟他的公寓里只剩下最后一点需要被搬走的东西。_

_安静地潜进屋，将门在身后阖上仔细倾听公寓里的一切动静。玄关处还放着两三个纸箱，除此之外没有任何东西。但这里充斥着Bucky独有的味道。_

_当他看到自己卧室的门敞开着，心口一阵鼓动，心脏像是下一秒就要从身体里蹦出来。_

_来到转角，映入眼帘的是卧室正中的那张床垫，接着是一个对准他的枪口。_

_Bucky就坐在床垫上，背倚着身后的墙，用手枪指着Steve头部的动作训练有素。_

_Omega不停地喘气，前额被汗水浸湿，手里的枪倒是握得十分稳。Steve将自己整个暴露在对方的视野中，手缓缓举过头顶做出放弃的姿势。“Buck，你在这里做什么？”尽量让自己的声音轻柔，不至于吓到对方。_

_Bucky咬紧牙关，而他下一次的呼吸伴随着身体一阵战栗。_

_“Buck----”Steve来不及说完，Bucky便跌到床边呕吐起来。他想要压抑自己本能奔向Omega的冲动，然而Bucky痛苦的呜咽声击碎了他的意志。_

_他跪在对方身侧，双手抚上他的侧脸。Bucky的肌肤黏湿又苍白。Steve对上他的双眼，Bucky任由自己颤抖着靠向Alpha。_

_Bucky又泄出一声痛苦的低吟，Steve听着心里绞痛，将对方按进自己的胸口。他的下巴倚在Bucky的头顶，能感受到金属手臂攥着他衬衣的力度。_

_他掏出后兜里的手机，拨通了等在楼下那个人的号码。_

_“Sam，他在这儿。”_

\--------------------------------

_去Avengers总部的一路，车里氛围紧绷，Sam开车，Steve和Bucky坐在后排。他们尽量压低身子，Steve的盾牌立起，挡住车窗。_

_“他怎么了？”Sam低声询问，眉头紧锁。_

_Steve将Bucky的刘海撩向一边，让Omega枕在自己颈侧。“不清楚，但是他烧得厉害。”_

_他们一进总部大门，Natasha和另外几个人已经等在那里，枪口一致指向Steve怀里那个已经失去意识的Omega。_

_Natasha站在他面前，看向Steve前刻意瞥了一眼Bucky。“你在搞什么，Steve？”_

_Sam不知道该看哪儿，空气中弥漫的紧张压抑和侵略性气味令他不安。_

_“Nat，他需要帮助。”他严肃地说。_

_“在场的有谁不需要？”她没有放下手里的枪，但Bucky的脸埋在Steve胸前这一幕她看在眼里，他可以看到对方的目光柔和了下来。_

_“拜托，Nat。”_

_他们就这样僵持着，像是过去了几个世纪，她最终放下武器，头朝电梯的方向偏了偏。_

_最初的几天Bucky的意识多半在清醒与昏迷之间徘徊。Steve寸步不离，但他们开始采取治疗措施，过滤他体内大量药物时，Bucky也开始拒绝他接近自己。_

_他在Bruce给他采血的研究室里吐了，Steve就要把手搭在他的背后安抚他时Omega不满地冲他怒吼。_

_“别碰我！”_

_在那之后，Bucky要求由Natasha代替Steve。Steve也开始出去执行更多的任务。_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bonding翻译成联结（有些妹子习惯用‘绑定’，事先说明一下）

Sam倚在门边，双臂紧紧交叉在胸前，一脸不悦。

Steve躺在医疗床上，等待伤口被缝合。

“你现在的表情什么意思？”Steve这么问，却不抬头看他，他早就知道Sam要说什么。

Beta身体离开门框，朝房间里面走，他来到Steve身边，另一个beta正忙着处理美国队长的伤口。他耐心地等到所有的缝合工作都完成又礼貌地向那个beta要求让他们单独聊一会儿。当只剩他们两个人，Sam气得直咬牙，他知道自己的气味里有刺鼻的愤怒，但这就是他想要的效果。他想要Steve闻到他有多不爽。

“你不要命了，Steve。简直不可理喻。”

Steve抬眼看Sam，对方说的没错，他因此遏制不住地更加烦躁。但他并不在乎。

“我知道。我感到抱歉。”他并没有。他在说谎，Sam也知道。

Beta粗重地叹了一口气，手抹了一把脸，他慢步踱到Steve身边。Steve在这段时间里穿好了T恤，伤口缝线蹭到布料时疼得吸气。Sam在医疗床边站定，目光凌厉地盯着Steve。

“你上一次见Barnes是什么时候？”

Steve有一瞬间的僵硬，Sam没有错过这一幕，他怎么可能错过。“有没有见他关现在什么事？”Steve用力拉了一把T恤下摆从医疗床下来。他没有看Sam。

Beta笑了，声音里没有丝毫幽默的意思，他来到Steve的正前方。“你知道吗，如果你想说得更令人信服些，最好能在说话的时候看着我的眼睛。”

Steve皱眉，满是怒气地对上Sam的双眼。“反正他都不愿意见我。他都已经说得那么清楚了。”

“所以你停下了对他的关心？把自己投身在工作里？行尸走肉一样出现在战场上，危及身边所有人？那就是你的计划，但是兄弟，如果真是这样，我可不想参与其中。”Sam任双臂垂在身侧，拳头因愤怒紧握。

“那就不要再和我一起出任务！”Steve吼道，Sam向后退了一步。Steve闻起来像是被沮丧淹没，而Sam从未见过Alpha陷入如此错乱的情绪。

Steve随手抓起桌上的外套朝门的方向去了，留Sam错愕地站在原地。但他最终还是在半路停下，背对着房间，侧过脸开口道‘“抱歉。我不该对你乱吼，Sam。那不是你应得的回应。”

Beta尽量让自己从情绪中恢复过来，事实上他从未被Steve这样吼过。“那么，你现在要去哪儿？”

Steve没有回复，就这样走出了房间。

Sam待在医疗室里直到Steve的脚步声消失。Beta这才将双手撑在Steve刚刚躺过的医疗床上，身体一阵哆嗦。“操”

\-----------------------

Sam走进观察室时，时间已经不早了，他敲敲紧闭的房门心里抱有一丝希望。

几秒钟后门开了，而开门的却不是他想见的那个人。

Natasha看到他后双眼睁大，将门在身后关上，注意力全都集中到了Sam身上。“发生了什么，Sam？”红发Alpha看上去精神紧绷，从她双肩的弧度可以看出来。

他几乎没有来过这里，毕竟Steve来的时候总是希望不被打扰。所以她的惊讶给出了回答。

“Steve今天来过吗？”Sam问道，对即将得到的答案已经心知肚明。

Nat在确认他的气味，神色严肃起来。“没有，他已经两个多星期没有来过了。”

Sam双眼圆睁，低声咒骂了几句。“他来都没来过？整整两周？”

Nat摇头，回了他一个悲伤的表情。“来这里的话，没有，但问过他的情况。总是一带而过，问Bucky是否愿意见他。”

“那Barnes呢？”

她再次摇头。“他一直说不，虽然他的戒断在一个月前就结束了。”

Sam吞咽了一下，多多少少能猜到这意味着什么。“他经历过热潮了吗？”

Alpha点头。“两周前就经历过了。”

“Steve知道吗？”Sam的声音很轻。

“James让我在结束前一直瞒着他。说即使在热潮时他祈求见对方，也不可以通知Steve。”

Sam身体转向一边，将握紧的拳头抵在墙上。“Steve是什么时候察觉到的？”

“昨天。”

“该死！”Sam骂道，Nat上前，站在他面前，手搭上他的肩膀。“Sam，他到底做了什么？”

\--------------

Sam尝试了他最不希望Steve去的地方，但他清楚会在这里找到金发男人的去向。

Tony坐在椅子上，一面墙上排满了显示屏，在对着耳机里说话。Beta注意到Sam走进来，在向他打招呼。“有什么事吗，Sam？什么风把你吹过来了？先说清楚，如果你是来找任务的话我帮不上忙，因为一个小时前刚分配出去最后一个。”

这句话给了Sam不祥的预感。“Steve出了那个任务吗？”

不知道是他的语调还是他散发出的气味，Tony调转过椅子看向他。“Rogers不能去？”

Sam一只手撑住脸随意抹了一把。“操！”

Tony起身走近Sam，两个beta周身萦绕着沉重的担忧。“Sam，告诉我发生了什么。”

\----------------------------------

Bucky坐着，背倚在墙上，头朝后仰着，呼吸的节奏均匀。他的皮肤依旧会发痒，但至少他不再呕吐也不再高烧不止。他已经摆脱了最糟糕的一切，对于所有人而言。

药物已经被完全驱逐出体外，接着他经历了记忆中最痛苦不堪的一次热潮。

Natasha自始至终都陪在他的身边，在腹部难忍的躁动快要击垮他时，她身上令人镇定的信息素支撑着他。他不希望Steve知道他的热潮，因为他知道金发男人会想要陪在他身边。

他们并没有过联结，一直都没有过。但他记得在帐篷里度过的凄冷夜晚，帐篷外他们的队友欢声笑语，帐篷内Steve的身体是如何将他紧紧锁在怀里。曾经一度，关于联结他只能想象是与Steve。

然后他忆起狂风暴雪，身体像是以一两百公里每小时的速度坠落。所有的痛苦和折磨。他的热潮是怎样被视作一个麻烦，每当他屈服于哪怕一丁点Omega天性，他们就会用针扎进他的喉咙。在最初的那几年里他的理智还多半受自己控制，那些医生会瞪着他，在煎熬他的大脑时相互间讨论。

“我们应该找个Alpha的。”

他能记得他生命里作为“Bucky”零星片段，不真切，像隔着破碎的毛玻璃窥视。但他记得生命里作为“冬日战士”的全部。

仿佛漫漫一生中的第一次，他感到迷雾终于散开，而他抑制不住地感受到平静。

尽管如此，他知道仍然有一些事需要他去做，只是他还不愿意去想那些。

而且每当Natasha走进来看着他，问他是否愿意Steve来看看他时，他都是摇头。他不想见到Steve，这就是他想要的全部。

Steve会在接到允许的通知后立刻赶过来，会用错失了Bucky一辈子的眼神看着他。他承受不了这些。起码现在不能。他知道一旦他见了Steve，就再也不能停下来。

他房间的门开了，Natasha端着他们的食物走过来。他之前某次问过她是否可以和他一起进餐，那之后他们就都一起吃了。她给了一个不自然的笑容，他也尝试回以对方一个。

他站起身，这样他们可以在床上吃饭，他给她以及餐盘腾出位置。

“你今天感觉怎么样，James？”她柔声询问，并将塑料餐具递进他手里。

他们的手相擦，他从她的手里取过东西。“很好，我觉得。我感觉很平静。”

她又给了他一个紧绷的微笑，然后他们开始无声地用餐。他们待在一起的时间越久，他就越能闻到她周身缠绕的许多混杂在一起的味道。

他咬了一口食物，同时试着判断着那些气味代表什么。那里面主要是担忧，压力以及沮丧。但其中有一缕浓厚的烟味闻起来是疼痛和心伤。

他透过睫毛看向她，而她只是继续吃饭，没有看他。

他们就这样坐着，感受彼此的存在而继续进餐，直到一餐结束。她起身端起两人的餐盘，Bucky用肉身的手轻轻捉住她的手腕打断了她。

“发生了什么吗？”

她没有被他的手或是他的声音吓退，但她没有及时收住她的气味。起码没有快到不被他察觉出其中的恐慌。

“发生了一些事。”他说道，得到她确认性的点头。

他感到心率加速，看她将餐盘轻放在房间角落的桌子上又重新走回床边目光落到他身上。

“James”她开口道，他开始害怕听到她接下来要说的话。她深吸了一口气，脸色难看。“Steve受伤了。”

他后悔刚刚的提问，但是现在他知道了，他脑子里空空荡荡只剩下那句话。

“发生了什么？”他发出的声音像是耳语，但她还能听得见。

“他被困在一场爆炸中，情况十分不乐观。”Bucky低头看向自己的双手，他感到自己在一个劲吸气，像是焦虑发作。

\------------------------------------------

直升机落地，一组医护人员纷纷簇拥上去，Tony看着咒骂了一声。

Sam和Natasha站在他身边，看着Steve被架上轮床，两个人都很紧张，满是焦虑。一个氧气面罩绑在他的脸上，身体半边的制服都被烧毁。

“那个愚蠢的混小子。”声音从Sam的牙缝里挤出来，他们往两边站，给医疗队伍让了一条道出来。他们可以看到Steve的脸上黑黑的布满烟尘，轮床上垫着的白色布料沾染了血迹。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wanda坐在Steve病榻边的椅子上，啃指甲，周围溢满她担忧的信息素。她和Clint在过去的几天里一直负责另一个任务，当她今天回来，就被告知了这一切。

她匆匆赶到他的病房，在看到alpha严重的伤情后瞪大了双眼。他的身体被一堆管子和接线缠绕，她转身去看Sam。Beta对她做了个深感同情的表情，因为他知道在她的眼里Steve一直是个父辈的形象。

“他这个样子已经多久了？”她的口音很重，都因为这些即将冲破她喉咙的情绪。

Sam叹了口气，双臂交握在胸前，过去几天的压力依旧重重压在他的肩上。

“一周了。”

她又转回去低头看向Steve，在看到他身上那些正在慢速恢复的烧伤时努力压抑着想哭的冲动，那些伤恢复得太慢了。“他醒过吗？”

Sam点头，但这并没有安慰到她。

“他的意识时有时无。但是大多数的时候，他昏睡不醒。”

她看到Sam捏紧了下巴。“Tony认为他身体也许还有些别的问题，因为他的恢复进行得很慢。太慢了。”

Wanda凝视着金发男人的睡脸，担心惧怕她也许又将失去一个亲近的人。

\---------------------

“James，你得吃点东西。”Natasha没有瞪他，但她差一点就这么做了。

他缩在房间的角落里，膝盖顶在胸前，头仰着靠在背后的墙上。他一点也不饿，这一整个星期都没有饿过。

叹了口气，她将餐盘放在他房间里的小矮桌上，她跪在地上，这样她的双眼可以与他平视。

“你想要去见见Steve吗？”这句话问得如此轻巧。

他喉头滚动，微微皱起眉。他想去。他想去见Steve，他要亲眼看看这个大傻瓜对自己都做了些什么。但他不觉得在这么久以来第一次见Steve，而且是在alpha现在这种状况下对自己来说会是个好主意。他不知道自己会做出什么样的反应。

相对的，他转而问她。“他最近醒过吗？”

Bucky无助地发现她绿色眼眸中一闪即逝的沮丧，然而她只是换了个姿势坐到地板上。“昨天以前一直没有，但是醒过来也是一会儿功夫的时间，而且他自己还不知道发生了什么。我们想跟他解释清楚，但他还来不及听清楚就又昏睡过去了。”

Bucky深深吸气，视线直直地对着他的正前方。他有种想要哭泣的冲动，也许是因为沮丧，但他并没有哭出来，感受到眼眶里一阵阵的发热，但他不允许自己这么做。

“我们认为他的身体还有一些别的问题。”

眼眶更热了，他没有转眼去看她。

“为什么？”

“他的血清应该可以帮他治愈那些损伤的，事实上它们也确实在这么做，但不是以它们该有的速度。Tony和Bruce对他做了血液分析，他身体的自愈速度只比正常人稍快一点而已。”

Bucky努力消化这些信息，他的脑海里浮现出一个画面，是一个金发少年，少年一面像是要把自己的肺给咳出来了，一面还坚称自己没事。

“真的没什么，Buck。”

\----------------------------------------

时间已经不早了，她告诉Sam她会留下来陪着Steve，这样他能回去多休息会儿。Sam点了头，一只手搭在她的细窄的肩膀上表示感激。

现在只有她一个人，Steve正在熟睡，显示他生命体征的仪器发出的蜂鸣声与她为伴。

午夜已过，她察觉出空气中一丝不寻常的气味，她抬头看向Steve。他的眉头皱起，前额上是一层冷汗。仪器显示一切都正常，除了他的心率有轻微上升，alpha的双眼仍是紧闭的。

他在睡梦中抽搐了几下，她即刻意识到他在做恶梦。

她就这样看了一会儿，他的面部越来越扭曲，当他开始喘气时，她挣扎着要不要做她想到的那件事。

她站起身慢速移动到门边，将门关上并反锁，这样他们便不会被打扰。她不希望在进到金发男人的大脑里之后有什么人突然冒出来打断她。

她又坐回椅子上，做了个深呼吸，将注意力全都集中在Steve的脸上。伴随着每一下呼吸，她的眼周的一圈红光浮动，接下来她的周遭发生了变化。

她被包围在热流与大火之中。

这让她有一瞬间的惊慌，直到听到金属发出的吱呀声。她朝声音的方向看去，一个男人正在横梁上小心迈步。金属从他脚下坠落，但他跃向栏杆的另一侧，他急切地喘着气转身面向她的方向。

她瞪大双眼，因为她认出了那张脸。

“也许能找到绳子或者什么！”

Bucky大声吼道，他的名牌在空中摆动，一脸慌乱。

她的周围有了动静，她发现Steve就站在她的身边。脸上身上布满尘土和污垢，周身散发出强烈的保护与决绝。

“快走！离开这儿！”

“不！要走一起走！”

在大楼另一端的Omega大喊，双手紧握住栏杆。她知道他宁可留在这里，他离安全那么近，却选择和她身边这个金发男人一起等待毁灭。

她感到腹部猛地一坠，她已经不在那栋大楼里了。

她观察着周围并发现她身处在一个帐篷里，一大堆毯子铺在泥地上，小木盒子里一盏灯闪着柔和的光。帐篷足够高，当Steve掀开门帘进来，他站着也不显得局促。

金发男人看上去难以置信得年轻，他所展现出的气场与她现在认识的那个Steve大不相同。

帐篷又被掀开，Bucky随后进来，紧握的拳头垂在身体两侧，蹙着眉头。

“我都已经告诉他们我没有事。不知道他们为什么还这么固执地让我一遍又一遍回答同样的烂问题。”棕发的年轻人叹了口气，身体扑到毯子上，脸埋在里面。

Steve微笑着，坐在omega的身边，双手来到他的两侧肩膀，轻柔地按摩他紧绷的关节。Bucky满意地发出一声低吟，他们就这样待了一会儿。

这看上去是非同一般的亲密。

“你知道他们只是想确保你没有任何的问题，Buck。他们是医生，这都是职业需要。”

棕发的年轻人脸埋在毯子里呼了一口气，接着转过身仰躺着。他的脑袋架在Steve的大腿上，他举起手，这样可以与金发男人十指交缠。“我也知道，只是……”

Steve弯下腰，在Bucky的前额印了一个吻，omega叹了口气继续道。“我不想回忆。”他仰起头与Steve对视。眼里含着晶莹的泪，他抬起左手，缠绕进alpha的发丝里。

“现在都没事了，Buck。我不会再让任何这样的事发生在你身上。”他们的距离被拉近，然后她周围的色彩瞬变。

这里很冷，凛冽的风包裹住她。

她转身，试图弄清自己身处何处，正在这时听见了一声叫喊。她沿着过道走，并意识到自己在一辆列车上。列车的一侧破了一个大洞，紧接着她发现了Steve。他紧紧地攀附在列车上，另一只手伸出去。

“抓住我的手！”

有一瞬间Bucky伸出了一只手，下一秒他攀着的那根栏杆猛地折断。

在她退出Steve大脑前，见到的最后一幕是Steve的哭喊，以及棕发的年轻人跌入万丈深渊。

她抽噎了一下，脸颊湿湿的。她抬起手摸了一把，才意识到自己在哭。

\----------------------------------

Natasha关上身后的门，端着满满一盘子食物出来，然后中途停下。

Wanda站在走廊上，她垂着头，散发出的味道很怪。

Natasha在接近omega时尽量让脚步声更明显，这样不至于吓到棕发的姑娘，无论她脑子里在想些什么。

Wanda发现Natasha的靴子进入了她的视野，她抬起头。Alpha给了她一个微笑。“嘿，在这儿做什么呢？”

Omega看她的眼神里有片刻的闪烁，然后她开口道。“我可以进去见见James吗？”

Natasha对此吃惊，那句原则上拒绝的话几乎到了嘴边。“为什么？”

Wanda吞咽了一下，又低下头，不安却坚决。“我昨天晚上在Steve昏睡时进入了他的思维里。我看到了里面发生的一切。”

Natasha不知道该说什么，所以她又问道。

“你为什么要进他脑子里？你看到什么了？”

“他在做噩梦，所以我想要安抚他的思绪，但是我看到了一些别的。他的梦里有James。”

“他在回忆他们一起的时光。”

Wanda先是点头，但又摇了摇。“那些确实是记忆没错，但是我还能感到他心里的一些东西，而且很痛。”

她抬眼看Natasha，睁大的眼睛祈求alpha能理解她所说的一切。

“他的心脏正在枯竭。”

\-----------------------------------

Natasha没有带她进去见Bucky，相对的，将她领到公共休闲室。大家都在那儿，这让她感到宽慰。

Wanda十分困惑，直到Natasha调整众人的注意力。“我们需要讨论一下。”

Sam和Clint先来到她的身边，脸上都是忧虑。“怎么了？”“和Steve有关吗？还是Bucky？”

她点了头，Tony和Bruce也来了，所有人一脸严肃地听Wanda解释来龙去脉。

语毕，Tony拖了一个吧台凳坐上去，手托住下巴。

“好吧，真该死。这他妈是心灵联结。我真想给这两个老冰棍颁个奖，不知道这种玩意儿是现实中存在的。”

Clint在她身边哑口无言。“这真是瞎扯，我一直以为心灵联结是神话传说。”

Sam胡乱地搓着手，周围都是他散发出的信息素。“这也没有那么难以置信，只是少得可怕。我是说，每个人在交配时都会多多少少产生联结，但是……操，真是……该死。那我们现在要怎么办？”

Bruce的声音还算冷静，试图抵消大家的恐慌。“Bucky得去见Steve。”

Natasha不赞成这个主意，即使知道这才是办法。但是……

“他并不想见Steve。”她声音不大。他并不想违背那个omega的意愿，但她同时也知道Bruce是对的。

“我知道，而且Steve也是这样。他的身体因为收到的这些拒绝而罢工”

Tony看向她，表情不悦。“Barnes最近怎么样？还是不吃不睡？”

她只能摇摇头，现在所有的事都说得通了。Bucky的身体也因他拒绝Steve而起了种种反应。

“我搞不通他为什么不愿意见Steve，为什么？他已经没有接受治疗了，热潮也早就过了。”Tony的声音很是沮丧，他绕到吧台后面，需要喝一杯。

“他应该是吓坏了。”

“屁，我们现在都吓坏了。”

Sam将手放在Nat的肩上。“Nat，他必须去见Steve。他们两个都越来越糟了，而且，是时候了。”

她知道这话是对的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道关于身体罢工那段有没有翻译清楚，稍微解释一下，
> 
> 就是有了心灵联结之后alpha和omega身体本能是需要更多联结的，所以bucky的拒绝会造成steve身体上的不良反应，bucky自己也会有不良反应，恶性循环那种


	4. Chapter 4

当Natasha回到Bucky的房间时，她发现omega正躺在床边的地板上瑟瑟发抖。

她冲上前跪在他身边，捧起他的脸，好让对方看着自己。“James。”

他双眼紧闭，于是她的手来到他的肩膀，用力晃了晃。“James，看着我。”他的眼睛猛地睁开，狂乱的灰色眼眸目光涣散，直到视线落在她绿色的眼睛里。他泄出一声颤抖的喘息，尝试将注意力集中在眼前的alpha身上。

Nat手在他的肩上揉擦，努力在这样的情况下保持镇静。“发生了什么？”

Bucky眨眨眼，在回答她的问题前用了几秒时间集中精力。“我在做梦。”她抬了抬眉。“真的吗？因为你看起来更像是被困在一场噩梦当中。”

他皱起眉，她感到指尖触及的部位温度烧得很高。她抬起一只手，将手背贴在他的前额，确定他正在发烧。

她想起早前的谈话，确保他一直看着自己。他可以闻到她散发着严肃的信息素。“你需要去见Steve。”这不是像往常那样的问句，而他几乎下一秒就摇了头。“不。”

她放开他的肩膀，手抹了一把脸，压力倾泻而出。“我知道你不想去，但你还是需要去见他。”

“发生了什么吗？”他的声音紧绷。“他是不是……”

她摇摇头。“他没有死。起码现在没有，但这正是你需要立刻去他身边的理由。”

“你的话根本说不通。”他的声音里都是困惑和不安，他从没见过这样的Natasha，而且不喜欢。

“听着。”她做了一个深呼吸，然后直直看进omega的眼睛里。“你和Steve之间有联结。”

“不，我们没有。”

“心灵联结。”

Bucky闭上嘴，这几个字引起他胸口一阵悸动。这句话在他脑海里回荡，而理智告诉他这是事实。但这并不能阻止他脱口而出的拒绝。“你在说谎。”他感到恐惧，他的声音和气味都说明了这一点。

“我没有。”

他低头看向地板，不愿意再与她对视。“我没有说谎，并且你会跟着我去见Steve。”他知道她的话不容拒绝，所以他不打算再抵抗。早就过了时间。他牵住Natasha伸出的手，alpha将他拉起来。起身时他眼前一阵天旋地转，而他想起来自己已经两个星期以上没有进食了。

“你还好吗？”

他点头，但太阳穴一阵跳突，他有点后悔这么回答。他们来到门边，他看到门在他面前打开。他只寥寥可数的几次出过这扇门，去做那些没法在他房间里完成的检查。但他这次出去不是为了做检查。

他吞咽了一下，强行压下内心的紧张。

他现在要去见Steve了。

\-------------------------

 

他们前往住院病房，一群人围在Steve病房的门口。一个娇小的女性omega在见到他时瞪大了眼。他可以闻出那些人在见到他时流露出的宽慰，他因此感到不适。

他离那扇门越近，Steve的气味就越强烈，而这让潜伏在他身体深处的什么开始动摇。

Natasha在门口站定，他转过身去看她，满是疑惑。其余的那些人纷纷离去，她留在那里将他拉进一个拥抱。他由着自己被她抱住然后被分开。她看进的他的眼睛里。“如果你饿的话房间里有食物，如果他醒超过五分钟，就通知医生。”他点头，除此之外他还能做什么呢。

Nat随着那些人离开，很快就只剩下Bucky。他听见房间里机器发出的哔哔声，他提醒自己并不是一个人。他转过身，终于允许自己去面对Steve。

眼前的景象令他倏然一滞。他走进房间，关上身后的门。

Bucky感到每向Steve靠近一步，泪水就在眼里多积累一点，当他最终来到床边，他伸手去触摸Steve。触到的那只手无力，Bucky移动手指，按在他的脉搏上。就在那儿，一下下撞击在他的指尖，他终于啜咽出声。

“Steve”他凝望着金发男人的脸，然后是他的全身。烧伤和擦伤遍布在alpha苍白的皮肤上，这唤起Bucky关于布鲁克林的朦胧记忆。关于Steve卷进打斗中，以挨揍和流血为终。

Steve的胸膛在他轻浅的呼吸中起伏，Bucky就坐在床边，盯着输液管出神。他将Steve的手紧扣在自己的手心，抬起来贴近自己的嘴唇。

 

他在Steve的每个指尖都印上了轻柔的吻，任由泪水顺着眼角滑落。“我很抱歉。”Bucky将Steve的掌心贴上自己的脸颊。“Steve，我很抱歉。”

Steve的双眼依旧紧闭，房间里只有机器发出的恒定哔哔声。

 

Bucky维持着这样的姿势又坐了大概一个小时，然后他看看墙边桌上被盖子罩着的餐盘。他感到胃里因饥饿而绞痛，将Steve的手放回床上然后起身。

他来到矮桌边，提起盖子，食物就在下面。都是些简单的东西。一些烤鸡肉，土豆泥，和一小杯布丁。病号餐，但价格也许比通常的要贵上十倍。他的胃里咕咕直叫，所以他决定吃一点。Natasha告诉过他这原本就是为他准备的。而他又没别的事可做。

 

他抬起手，撕了一小片鸡肉塞进嘴里。重复着相同的动作直到吃饱了。他才吃了不到半盘食物，胃已经习惯了不进食，所以他得慢慢来。

 

他又重新回到床边，低头审视病床的尺寸。相当宽裕，他猜也许是个双人床。他从来不知道医疗床会有这么大的尺寸。他看向Steve的脸，然后是那些缠绕他的输液管。

 

大部分都在Bucky所在位置的另一侧，他身边只有一条。

Bucky观察着Steve与病床扶手的距离，然后脱掉了鞋。掀起遮在Steve腰间的被子，小心地将那根管子安置好，以免自己不小心绊住它，这才躺在alpha身边，拉好被子盖在他们两人身上。

Bucky还是觉得身体发热，但不至于忍受不了。尤其是，当他感受到身边Steve的温度有多冰冷。Omega翻来覆去，直到把头倚在Steve的胸前。他的耳朵压在金发男人单薄的病服上，Steve稳健的心跳声隔着布料在他耳边鼓动。

听着Steve的心跳声，任由他们的信息素在空气中交融，他感到一阵困意来袭。

\-------------------------

时间不早了，连走廊里的灯都在深夜里暗下来，这时Steve的手指轻轻抖动了几下。

他感到压在自己身上的重量与热度，因此困惑。他煽动着睫毛睁开眼，试着看清周围，理解现在身处的环境。他的意识模糊又混乱。

他看到视线下方有什么深色的东西，他的目光在那里聚焦了片刻，可以辨认出那是头发。他抬起一只手轻抚，感受着柔顺的发丝在指尖滑过。

 

他看看身侧，一具身体挨着他，他逐渐意识到身边有个人在熟睡。他稍微动了动，这让躺在他身上的人颤了一下。Steve又更明确了一点，当深发从他胸前离开，圆睁的灰色眼眸正看向他。

“Steve？”那个声音平静，Steve几乎无法呼吸。是Bucky。

“Buck……”omega哭了，而Steve不知道该怎么办。


	5. Chapter 5

Steve见到Bucky后的第一反应是以为他还在做梦。

 

他的意识沉重迟缓，而当他挪动胯骨，端详棕发年轻人时身体依旧疼痛。他抬起一只手，来到Bucky的脸颊捧住。“嘿，Bucky。”声音轻柔，Steve还不愿意将自己从梦境中唤醒。房间里充盈着蜜糖般的甜味，Steve感到手心里Bucky的脸颊温热。

 

直到omega眼中蓄满的泪水滑落，并且握住了Steve放在他脸颊上的手掌时Steve才意识到他已经醒了。

 

Bucky吻了Steve的掌心，他抽噎着胸口颤动。这一幕令Steve感到胸口一阵拉扯。

 

所有的琐碎细节接连引起Steve的注意。他意识到这不是他自己的房间，和他身体连在一起的机器发出的哔哔声，以及他身体正在体会的深入骨髓的疼痛。

 

“发生了什么？”Steve试着在短时间内拼凑他支离破碎的记忆，但那些都乱糟糟的，颠三倒四。

 

Bucky把Steve的手从脸上移开，和他的手交缠在一起，然后开始望向Steve。他的脸有一瞬间的扭曲，他做了个深呼吸才开始说话。

 

“我对那些细枝末节并不清楚，但是你出了一个任务。Sam说你最近都不大对劲。他说你变得鲁莽又心烦意乱。”

 

Steve在他提到黑皮肤的beta时收紧了下巴，他想起他们最后一次谈话时他是怎么对待那个人的。

 

“你出了一个任务，然后发生了一些意外，你被困在一场爆炸中。他们……”Bucky视线扫过Steve的身侧，那里依旧皮肉破损，布满伤痕。“Natasha说你被带回来时情况很糟。”

 

Steve深吸了一口气，他仰头看着天花板，这感觉糟透了。Bucky说的关于这次任务的记忆涌了回来。他在一脚踹开大楼大门时没有严格地检查一遍他的周遭。袭击他的那个alpha不知道是从什么地方冒出来的。绑在那个男人身上的炸弹随着他高呼一声“Hail hydra”后爆炸，他打算让Steve与他同归于尽。然后大楼在他们上方坍塌。

 

“他们给你做了手术，然后你开始恢复。或者说起码在尝试恢复。”Steve又将视线投向Bucky，omega正低头望着他们交握的手，Steve突然意识到这是他们这几个月来第一次身体接触，自从Steve把Bucky带来这里后。

 

“尝试恢复？”

 

Bucky点头，他收紧了手指然后继续道。“你的修复因子。它们并没有。并没有以正常的速度在修复。”他们之间有片刻的沉默，直到Bucky再开口。

 

“Natasha说你也许会撑不过去。”

 

Steve感到焦虑不安的情绪已经积压在对方肩上，他用仅有的那点力气握紧了Bucky的手。

 

“这是你来这里的原因吗，Buck？”他这么说显得卑劣，但Steve想知道在这么久之后是什么让omega愿意来见他。如果说他危在旦夕是Bucky来见他的原因，他会后悔自己没有早点这么做。

 

他的话刺痛了对方。Steve看到omega畏缩的样子，然后小心的将手从Steve的手中抽出来。他挺直了背，散发着充满矛盾的信息素。

 

“我没有打算来见你。”

 

这句回答立刻刺伤了Steve。

 

“Nat……Nat告诉我，我必须来，这样你就不会死。这样你身体会康复。”Steve可以看到Bucky的喉结上下滚动，他还有话没说完，但他无法遏制地为对方的回答而感到痛彻心扉。

 

“所以，你来这里是因为Natasha。因为她让你这么做。”Steve的视线又飘向天花板，他觉得疲累不堪，但他不会再躺下继续睡。不会在Bucky终于与他共处一室后还这么做。“看来你们关系不错。”他的话不带敌意，只有疲惫。但Steve心如刀割。

 

“Steve……”Bucky刚打算开口又被Steve打断了。

 

“为什么你要让她对你的热潮保密？”Steve还在专注地盯着天花板，所以他没有看到Bucky脸上短暂的崩溃。

 

 

“因为我不想……我不想见你。我不想与你独处。”伴随着慌乱的话语，Bucky的胸口剧烈起伏。“我杀了那么多人……我那么多次被暴打，受伤，然后你出现了。在道路中央呼唤我的名字。而那之后发生的一切。我射伤了你。我不止一次设法杀了你，而且我身体里仍然残留着一小部分，想要将手指缠上你的脖子然后活活把你勒死。每当我看着你，就会再次被提醒曾经发生在我身上的一切。所以我不想见到你。”这些话很可怕。不论是Bucky说出口，还是Steve听来。

 

Steve的脸上露出了微笑，但眼里也蓄起了泪水。他斜着脑袋望向Bucky。他回想着所有关于Bucky的噩梦，有一些是以为他身亡后的，还有一些是知道他生还后的。他愧疚并自我厌弃，为他没有回去寻找过omega，为没有随他而去，为任由他被苏联和hydra折磨了数十载。

 

“那么，你应该杀了我。”

 

Bucky猛地抬起头看他，灰色的眼眸被惊慌和忧虑占据。Steve试着给他一个安慰的微笑。

 

“如果是你，我不会在乎。如果这能让你好受一些，那你应该这么做。我会让Jarvis给他们带个消息。”

 

他说的那么平静。Steve可以随时为Bucky放弃性命。这让omega呜咽出声。

 

“我很抱歉，Steve。”

 

Alpha不知道Bucky为什么道歉，但他任凭对方的脑袋轻轻埋在他的胸前。他感觉到病服的布料被浸湿，Steve只是手指穿过omega的发丝安抚。

 

“我也很抱歉，Buck。”

 

他们就这样待了一会儿，Bucky的脑袋搭在Steve的胸前，Steve的手慵懒地顺着他的头发。Bucky泛起了困倦，Steve没有打扰他。

 

\-----------------------

 

直到第二天Bucky才告诉他，他们之间有心灵联结。Steve想说他感到惊讶，但他同时觉得这很有道理。

 

所有的事情都能说得通了。

 

大家都过来看望他，Tony和Sam训斥了他的愚蠢行为。他吃了些东西，又过了几天，他的治愈水平有了明显的提升。

 

Bucky自始至终都在病房里陪着他。Nat给他带了换洗衣服和食物，但他不愿意离开Steve身边半步。大多数时间他们就静静陪在对方身边，但在晚上会交谈。Steve会给他挪个位置，在挪动时紧绷着脸尽量不蹭到自己的伤口，让Bucky在他身边躺下。

 

Omega都是耳朵贴在Steve的胸膛入睡。他说这让他想起Steve还是个小个子的时候。在布鲁克林他们那间破烂公寓里，他那时就是这样检查alpha虚弱的心跳，确保能听到它跳动的声音。

 

Bucky记不起那么多关于过去的事，每次只能想起一小部分。

 

Steve终于痊愈了，他的治愈期比起最初的两周来说不算久。

 

当他终于能够离开大楼的医疗区时，他惊讶于Bucky没有回去属于他自己的房间。Omega只是紧紧抓住他的手，然后脑袋抵上Steve的下巴。他声音甜美地询问是否可以留在Steve身边过夜。

 

然而Steve拒绝得了他的任何要求吗？


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky已经在Steve的房间里住了两个月，omega逐渐开始像坠落前那样依赖Steve的味道。

当Steve因公事外出或是出任务时，Bucky会在Avengers总部里闲晃，以此打发时间。他依然没有得到离开的许可，但他为此心存感激。他还不能完全信任自己，而且只要他不离开，那么便没有人能轻易找上他。

他几乎每天都会与Natasha交谈，但是Steve和她都劝他与其他成员也多作交流。

他试着与Tony谈过一次话，但beta一直问他那些他和Steve的浪漫史。总被提醒到他的父亲。Tony说他知道Bucky弑杀了他的双亲，他说他很愤怒但同时也知道这不是他的错。Bucky收回他原本要给的回答，说这是他的错，因为他就是结束他们生命的那个人。

Thor会对他笑，当金发alpha在他们第一次见面就拥抱他时，他几乎给了对方一拳。

Clint是他们中最好交流的那个。他曾是Natasha的伴侣，他对Bucky说了他被Loki控制的那会儿，他被迫杀了他的朋友以及一些无辜的人。

和Sam最初的交谈很不自然，毕竟Bucky还记得他们在华盛顿时的互动。他们之间的气氛一直很尴尬，直到某天Bucky说了一句“对你的车我表示抱歉”，黑皮肤beta笑了。他们经常交流，有Steve在的时候会更轻松些。

他按时吃饭，Steve几乎每晚都陪着他。Bucky几乎感觉自己就是个正常人了。

 

\---------------------------

_Steve正在按摩他脖子上的信息素腺，感受到身体不住的颤动后，Bucky低声咒骂一句。_

_“这里肿得很厉害，Buck，你快要进入热潮了吗？”金发男人的声音轻柔，他再次揉擦脆弱的腺体。_

_Bucky的双眼阖上，扣在Steve肩上的手收紧了。他们躺在两人共享的帐篷里，外面风声大作，他们的队友在外欢声笑语。Steve的上半身几乎完全包裹住Bucky的，因为omega感觉很冷，而Steve的体温比正常人要高一些。_

_“Steve，我……这一次我希望你能在我体内成结。”他呼吸紊乱，Steve听到omega的话后发出了一声低喘。“我想让你标记我。”_

_Steve的手从Bucky的脖子移到他的脑后，将他拉进一个吻。“你什么时候会进入热潮，Buck？我想知道，这样才好准备。”_

_Bucky的腿在Steve的腿上来回磨蹭，在金发男人的唇上咬了一口。“很快。也许就是接下来的几天。”_

_Steve思索着什么，细碎的吻印在Bucky的太阳穴和耳后。“我们明天有列车的任务。”_

_Bucky点头，他的手指穿过Steve的发丝。“我知道。”_

_没有抚着Bucky头发的那只手一路向下来到omega的大腿紧紧握住。“你可以待在这儿，如果你觉得热潮已经快到的话。我会和其他人一起，任务结束后我们再见面。”_

_Bucky嗓子里发出一声低吼，不是alpha那种吼声，比起那个要柔和的多，他给了Steve一个坚定的眼神。“我会和你一起去。”_

_Steve笑了，吻来到Bucky的颈项，他抬起omega的一条腿架到他的腰上。Steve挺动胯骨，Bucky呻吟一声，感到Steve的硬挺抵着他。“去你的，Stevie。”_

\-----------------------------

Bucky醒来时浑身颤抖。他看了看身边的位置，Steve还没有从他最新的这项任务返回。他掀开被子，在床上躺平，肉体的那只手向下来到那个入口。

他喘息着，手触及之处粘液已经浸湿了内裤，而当他的指尖隔着湿粘的内裤向里推挤时泄出了呻吟。

他已经进入热潮前期。

他呜咽着褪去拳击短裤，只留着一层薄被盖住赤裸的身躯。在过去的几天里他已经有些恍惚了，但是没想到会是他的热潮将近。他早就习惯没有热潮的生活，但是在戒断结束的那次热潮后，很明显他的身体开始进入规律的热潮周期。

他的手掌来到鼠蹊部位，下体越发坚挺，而他在思考该怎么做。

Steve还没有回来，但是也许不会很久。他依旧有时间去寻求Tony或是Bruce的帮助。可以选择使用临时抑制剂，也可以选择去隔离屋。

他又看了一眼身边空荡荡的床铺，然后翻身压上去，这样他可以把鼻子埋进Steve的枕头里，他呻吟了一声。套弄着阴茎的手在身后动作，这样他可以将一根手指插进身体里。

他还没有完全进入热潮，但他的食指在肉穴里进进出出，可以感受到里面有多兴奋肿胀。他的梦又回来了，于是他将脸更深地埋进枕头里。他曾经多么希望Steve占有他，直到他坠落，然后一切面目全非。

他现在仍然希望。

他幻想着Steve在他体内成结而连连喘息，手指更深地插入体内。想象牙齿狠狠嵌进Bucky的后颈，最终被标记为他的伴侣。

他又加了一根手指，最终决定待在床上，哪儿也不去。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve向Tony做了任务报告，Tony已经睡了，他迅速点了头，示意Steve、Sam和Natasha可以离开。

一切都很顺利，他们只受了点轻伤。Natasha为了避免Steve头部中弹而给了他胸口一脚。但是除了那一下，其他都好。

Sam扭了扭脖子，beta朝他房间的方向走，挥手对Steve说了晚安。

Steve已经取下了头盔，走进电梯后，他随意摆弄皮带和扣子，准备脱掉制服。他很累，但是只要想到有个人在等他，便让他精神振奋。

他和Bucky都变得越来越好。他们之间不再有不该有的秘密，一切都像是回到了从前。他们不再是曾经的他们，但这不妨碍他们彼此相配。

他们简直是为彼此而生。

电梯门开了，他走了出来，解开制服的衣领，在去客厅的半路上听到了动静。

他深吸了一口气，身体一阵颤栗。

脱掉制服，他将衣服都丢在沙发靠背上，只穿着一条短裤朝卧室的方向走。他开了门，感到身体里的每根神经都在跃动。

Bucky躺在床上，头侧在一边，将脸埋在Steve的枕头里，三根手指在湿润的穴口里来回操弄。Omega的阴茎颜色暗红，而根据他腹部那片已经干掉的痕迹来看，他已经射过几次了。

他已经进入热潮，Steve想要紧紧包裹住omega的身体。

“Buck。”他唤了一声，好引起对方注意，当Steve看到Bucky的穴口因他的声音而收缩时他咬紧了牙关。

Bucky睁开眼，发现Steve站在门边。他呜咽着转过头，开口道。“Steve，我需要你。”

Steve发出一声低沉地叹息，边走边褪去短裤，他只是看着Bucky就已经硬挺难忍。他爬上床，身体附在他心灵伴侣火热的身体上。

Steve的手捧起Bucky的脸颊，将他的脸转过来，他们彼此对视。“你需要我怎么做，Buck？”

Bucky拉过Steve的拇指来到唇边咬了一口，哼声将alpha拉进一个吻。

Steve的双手来到Bucky的脸颊两侧，当Bucky的手指钻进Steve的头发，他也任自己加深这个吻。他们分开，Bucky的前额与他相抵。他的眼睛晶莹透亮，瞳孔放大。“标记我。”

Steve粗喘着挺动胯骨，在Bucky身侧磨蹭。“你确定这是你想要的吗？你是不是已经快结束了？”

Bucky摇摇头，他抽出埋在体内的手指而引起一声啜咽。“我……我一直在等你。等你回来。我醒的时候发现已经开始了。”

Steve仔细思考这番话，胸口泛起一阵暖意。“并且你在等我回来。”

Bucky点头，将刚刚一直插在体内的手指按在Steve的嘴唇上。Alpha颤栗着任手指擦过嘴唇。Bucky体液的味道袭上他，他差点咬住手指。

“标记我，在我体内成结，Steve。”Bucky气息急促地说，同时将Steve的身体拉到自己的身上。

Steve在点头前亲吻了他，手来到之前Bucky的手指玩弄过的地方。他探入两根手指，毫无阻力地滑了进去。Bucky大声呻吟，脸埋在Steve的颈项。

Steve的嘴唇在omega的颈侧游走，舌头舔弄Bucky颈上肿胀的腺体，又加了一根手指。在他身下Bucky的身体温暖又柔软。Bucky的手扯着他的头发，Steve感到嘴唇擦过耳边。“标记我，Stevie。请你。”

Steve将Bucky拉向自己，低声回答道。“深呼吸，宝贝。”

Bucky照做了，他吸了一大口气。Steve在他的颈侧印了一个吻，Bucky颤栗急促地呼出肺里的空气。很痛，Bucky可以感到鲜血从Steve的齿间喷涌而出。但他并不在意。

Bucky啜咽了一声，他的身体回应着标记，体内一阵收缩。Steve的牙齿还没有离开他的颈项，他移动着臀部，挤进Bucky双腿间。

Steve放开他的脖子，舔舐了几下才又低头看向Bucky。Omega的胸口起伏，眼里都是泪水。“还还好吗？”Steve问，Bucky迅速地点点头，并再次与他双唇相贴，分享一个吻。他可以感受到，他与Steve之间的联结。

从Steve的嘴里可以尝到他鲜血的味道，Bucky感到什么东西抵上了他的穴口。打断了这个吻，他将前额抵上Steve的，喘着气呜咽。

“你也得标记我，宝贝。”Steve气息紊乱，将阴茎的顶端又朝Bucky的穴口里顶了一寸。

Bucky点头，颤抖着呼出一口气。“好……好的。”Steve的头侧向一边，他压低身体，好让Bucky接近。

Bucky的牙齿来到身上alpha柔软的皮肤，咬了下去。Steve的鲜血流进他的嘴里，他身体颠簸了一下，Steve的阴茎已经完全进入他体内。


	7. Chapter 7

Steve给Tony发了信息，告诉他最近几天都不要打扰他们。棕发男人发了各式各样的骚扰信息询问原因，于是Bucky在Steve的结还深埋在体内时给他开了FaceTime视频通话。不用说，这下对方都明白了，他们终于不用被打扰了。

五天后，他的热潮结束。

Bucky醒来时他的背紧贴着Steve的胸口，他们双手交缠。他转过头，越过肩膀看到Steve仍在熟睡。Steve最近几乎都没有睡，一直专注于他的伴侣，偶尔下床给他们拿水和吃的。Omega睡着时Steve温暖的胳膊总包裹着他，醒来时伴随着一连串温柔的游遍全身的亲吻。Steve告诉他他有多美，有多爱他。Bucky一生中从未受到过这样的爱护。

现在alpha终于睡过去了，满足又温暖。Bucky用了一小段时间，他的意识从热潮的朦胧迷茫中清醒过来，他们终于有了联结的事实渗入他的思维。他可以数清Steve根根分明的深色睫毛，或是他那些分布在脸上的浅色小雀斑。将那只手扣得更紧了些，他给自己感受这一切的机会。

他闭上眼，头向前靠近Steve，他们的额头轻轻相触。吸入彼此混合交融的气息，他的肺部为此颤动。联结。伴侣。Alpha。家。Steve。

\--------------------------------

他从Steve的怀里挣开，alpha几乎没有任何反应，他去了浴室。站在花洒下，温暖的水流令他酸痛的肌肉得到了放松。他好好清洗了一番，毕竟他身上一团糟，令人不舒适。

洗完澡他穿上一件睡裤，套上一件松垮的T恤，走回卧室里，凝视着仍在床上熟睡的Steve。

他转而看看那一堆空的矿泉水瓶和包装袋，Bucky觉得做一些更有营养的食物会比较合适。他的胃里叫了一声，看来很同意这个想法。鸡蛋听起来相当不错，虽然这就是事实。他看了一眼床头柜上的时钟，凌晨三点。

轻声离开房间，他赤脚走在地面，沿路穿过大楼的走廊。刚踏进电梯时一片安静，在门即将关闭时传来了Jarvis的声音。

“早上好，Barnes中士。很高兴再见到你，先生。”

Bucky在听到带着口音的电脑合成音时蹦出一个微笑。“早上好，Jarvis。”

他下了两层楼，来到公共休息室，主厨房就在这里。当电梯门打开时他惊讶地发现自己不是唯一一个出现在这里的人。Clint就坐在厨房的大餐桌边，喝着闻起来大概是咖啡的饮料，手在一个平板电脑上敲打。金发男人抬起头，给了他一个微笑，举起他手中的马克杯向他打招呼。

Bucky对Clint点头示意，朝冰箱的方向走。“睡不着？”Bucky问道，Clint微笑。“不是，等Nat从她的任务回来。”他绕过另一个omega的身后去够冰箱的双开门，他看到Clint的肩膀绷紧了，正猛地回头盯着他看。

从顶层的架子上取出一盒鸡蛋，Bucky对盯着他看的Clint抬了抬眉毛。“怎么了？”

Clint低头看向他举在半空中的马克杯，然后将它放在大理石台面上，碰撞发出声音，接着他转过身。“呃……”他挠了挠后脑勺，Clint看起来有些迷惑。“恭喜你……”

Bucky把鸡蛋放在料理台上，给了Clint一个微笑。

“你能闻到？”Bucky问，他在想自己和Steve混合的味道在他的身上闻起来会是什么样。“我都洗过澡了。”弯下腰从下方的柜子里取出一只平底锅，他错过了Clint的表情。

“我不认为洗个澡就能把那个味道洗掉，老兄。”

Bucky撅起嘴，Clint的声音令人不悦。“好吧，但是这就是联结的意义所在，不是吗？那个，闻起来会有伴侣的味道。”Bucky直起身，将平底锅安放在火炉上，好心情正在逐渐消逝，这令他恼怒。打开炉火，拿起一颗蛋在料理台边敲了一下，然后打进锅里。

目不转睛地盯着Bucky大概有一分钟的时间，Clint对他做了个难以置信的表情。“那真是太棒了，我是说所有的。真的，你们两终于走到了一起我为你们感到高兴，但是这不是我想说的，兄弟。”

一阵烦躁，Bucky双手撑在台面上，转过脸看向Clint。“好了，Clint。就直接告诉我到底是什么？”

Clint从椅子上离开，来到omega身边站定。他的眼神忧虑，眉头紧锁，好像不论他说什么都会令Bucky沮丧。

“你……你闻起来是怀孕了，哥们。”

Bucky感觉全身僵硬，这几个字在他脑子里回响。他得提醒自己呼吸。他得让自己冷静下来。“什么？”

Clint让他面对自己，脸上都是关切。“嘿，没事的。你不会有事的。”

Bucky可以感到Clint的双手在他的臂膀来回揉擦安抚，但他脑子里想的都是他闻起来像个怀孕的omega这个事实。

鸡蛋焦了。

 

【END】


End file.
